


Kick

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [18]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Separate Paths tiny fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick

Agron is priceless reward, compromise with destiny for eighteen years of hurt. 

All of life’s joys and hurts reside in Agron. Fucking and fighting Romans, fucking again. Whispers of love. Accusations. Sweetest reassurances Nasir hopes he will never again require.

For Nasir there is very little life without Agron. Does this make Nasir limited?

Nasir looks at Castus and thinks to himself, “Perhaps.” 

Then he looks up at sky, which calls to mind Agron: endless calm flat blue which covers earth like benign blanket; billowing expanse of heavens amidst turbulent storm.

“No, Agron was wrong” Nasir realizes, with feeling in stomach like bottom has dropped out of him. “He is endless.”


End file.
